newxmenfandomcom-20200214-history
X-Mens Students
Scott Summers / Cyclops Scott has a strong sense of right and wrong, and would probably be described by many as a "boy scout". He is competitive and eager to assume a leadership role. His competitiveness sometimes clouds his better judgement though. Cyclops is unable to control his optic blasts while his eyes are open without the use of a special visor or glasses. Scott has a brother named Alex who he recently reunited with after believing for years that Alex died in the plane crash both were involved in. Jean Grey is the target of Scott's affection and as time went on both have grown closer together. Jean Grey Jean is one of the most powerful mutants at the Institute. She is also intelligent, strong-willed and a naturally gifted athlete. Jean was quite popular in school before everyone discovered she was a mutant. A non-mutant football player named Duncan was her love interest, although she eventually discovered his darker nature and left him. Cyclops was always fond of Jean, and her relationship with Duncan was aggravating for Scott. Over time Jean and Scott's relationship grew stronger as Jean and Duncan drifted apart. Nightcrawler Nightcrawler is the joker of the X-Men. He is often in high spirits and ready to have fun. He is probably the most sensitive to the emotions and attitudes of others, even though his demonic appearance forced him to lead a relatively secluded life. After joining the Institute Professor X provided Kurt a special holographic projector so he could take on the appearance of a normal human when needed. This allowed him to attend public school and engage in other public activities without drawing unwanted attention to himself. Mystique is Nightcrawler's natural mother, but grew up under the care of a human family and was unaware of his origins until Rogue accidentally absorbed some of his early childhood memories. Shadowcat Shadowcat generally is upbeat and cheerful. She is a loyal friend, and is always willing to help others in need. While virtuous in almost all respects she has a big crush on Lance Alvers, a member of the Brotherhood who generally is up to no good. This relationship is an annoyance to the some of the X-Men who often find themselves battling the Brotherhood. She has an affair with Nightcrawler and Iceman. Iceman Bobby is confident and his mutant abilities are powerful, but his lack of maturity is perhaps his biggest obstacle to becoming a member of the X-Men. His mischief sometimes goes beyond annoying, instead becoming a danger to himself and his teammates. Rogue Rogue is a sullen teenager trying to distance herself from society. She cannot touch anyone without endangering their health or life. The emotions and memories of anyone she absorbs become her own to a degree, which is a further strain on her sanity. Rogue had a crush on Scott, but had to face the reality that Scott loved Jean and not her. Later she seemed a bit intrigued by Gambit, but no serious relationship developed between the two. Rogue felt betrayed by Mystique who raised her yet did not reveal her true identity to Rogue. Mystique posed as her friend Risty to plot against the X-Men. Mystique then used her as a tool to release Apocalypse. To Rogue these were unforgivable acts and she showed no compassion for Mystique after she turned to stone when opening the final seal to release Apocalypse. Avatar cyclops4 100-1-.jpg jngry.jpg Avatar nightcrawler1 100-1-.jpg shdwct.jpg ICM.jpg rgu.jpg